Aranna
This article is about . Information Aranna (or The Principality of Aranna) is one of the new-formed countries in Lyrical Song Contest. The power (the politics, more exactly) is based on the reign of the new crowned queen Aliya Kimebayeva, also the Parliament of Aranna not being excluded from the political statement. The number of the population raises up to 12.5 million, 58% living in the urban part (main cities), while 42% lives in the rural. Its main languages are Romanian, Kazakh and Arannian, plus other diverse languages of the small other populations nearby. Statistically, the procentage of the population consists of: 85.5% native Arannian citizens, 10.5% foreign citizens from the neighbouring countries and 4% other untouched tribes left to live in peace. Main cities/ The Islands The capital is Mekasi, the biggest economic center and the largest city, having in its componence 1/3 of the whole population. The Arcadian Royal Palace is situated in the center of the capital, being even today one of the most visited places in the Lyrical World. Qiyrsa and Hydra '''are the so-called "port-countries". They are making the sea trading with the other neighbouring countries, being the second and third large cities in Aranna. Among the others, Aranna has also in its componence the '''Coconut Islands, of which the citizens from there are still keeping their language and traditions under the protection and safety of Aranna. It's known for their anthem "The Coconut Song" and their quality coconuts of which they trade in the whole Lyrical World. In 2015, after an expedition between 2 Arannian scientists trying to discover the main cause of the economic crisis in the Coconut Islands, they discovered a new land, with a tribal population which seemed to have been the separated island of which had dissapeared since the Kayanian dissolvation. The population had the same languages as Arannian country, so with the NightBridge Treaty became in close relations with Aranna and eventually became a close part of it, with a different parliament and leadership. The 2 Arannian scientists, seeing the complex geography of the island, called it IceSea, after being found in the frozen side of the Northern Sea. Also, in the honour of one of then, Toisen Wyermelt, they built a city called Toisen, of which it became their main capital of today. A little bit of history. Aranna (The Principality of Aranna as it's more known that way) has been based among 2 kingdoms around: Republic of Alkyria (IceSea and the western part of Aranna) and the Kingdom of Arcadia (The Arannian part remained of territory), both under the control of Kayania at that point. They were ruled by 2 queens, both with sovereign territories at the base and islands in surrounding. Some legends have at base the good relations between both of the territories. Many of the villagers claimed that the leaders at that point, both queens Medusa (Alkyria) and Xelya (Arcadia) would have been together in a very close relationship when they occupied the throne in 1233. Furthermore, both being girls and couldn't make any child, they adopted a small orphan girl called Roxanne, changing it after a few days to Katya. In 1235, both regions formed together the Arcadia-Alkyria Empire, due to their marriage in February. On October 1241, an unknown tribe attacks the western part of Alkyria and the queen Medusa was forced to go to war, due to lack of generals in that time. Her words told to her dear "wife" at that time became her last words, since in the same night, she died in the enemy's arms alongside 500.000 Alkyrian soldiers. "(Don't worry, my sweetheart, I'll be fine. Take care of Katya while I'm missing. And even if I die, don't be scared, just close your eyes and I'll be next to you. Always and forever. I won't leave your side untill the time we'll be next to each other.)" '' Queen Xelya passed away a few years later, in 1243, commiting suicide while jumping from the tower due to depression. Katya came to the throne 5 years after the Alkyrian Massacre, in 1246. She decided a series of rules among the others which declared that a nation should be strong, fair and with no regrets upon the enemies. She created a new concept of what the government is today, and also built 2 statues in the honour of her both adoptive mothers, in Xelya, Coconut Islands. The Creation of Aranna as a state. Queen Katya at that time, at the will of her 2 adoptive parents which raised her like no other, has changed the name for a few years in the Kingdom of Arameea. (1251-1270) This kingdom is supposed to be the fusion between both Alkyria and Arcadia after their death. However, in 1245, before she was procaimed a queen, she gave born to a little princess, of which she called her Aranna. Many important guests and the servants from the castle said that the little girl was the ray of sunshine for her mother. The little girl had black hair with green strands of hair and she liked to play with Ray, the flying alpaca which was going around to visit the little child when she needed most of support. Not long after that, at her 18, Aranna fought alongside her mother against the enemies which were supposed to conquer her region among other soldiers. She was proclaimed a general at that time, and she had fought against many unknown tribes untill her sudden death, in 1270 at the young age of 25. The people, in her honour for protecting her mainland as promised, have made a petition of which they wanted to change the name of the country in the Principality of Aranna, also changing the flag into the one which is today, also demanded independence, which they've earned it in 1300, when the modern Principality of Aranna was officially born and queen Alyssa, the only daughter of Aranna, came to the royal throne. Accoring to the villagers, the flag was made in this way. The keys represent freedom and prosperity, the black stripes represents the darkness Aranna dealed with in the past years and the dead soldiers which sacrificed for the protection, and green means happiness and pride. They also claimed the flag represents Aranna in her purest way, fighting for the freedom and dying with pride and happiness for saving her homeland. ''("My dear people, don't cry over me, everything I've done was to save my homeland that my ancestors have protected it for so long. You all have equal power to make this region a beautiful country as ever. I do believe in all of you. My only wish is to take care of my little daughter, Alyssa. Hope she will make this country free and independent as it deserves to be. Because we all share the same blood and ancestry. I'll be there, in the sky, along with my mother and my grandmothers, to keep you safe. Don't worry, my dear people, you're not alone and you'll never be. Just close your eyes and you will see me again.")''- Aranna's last words on the battlefield. But wait, how IceSea became an island floating by its own? Well, we need to get a little bit forward, in 1673. Aranna was ruled at that time by King Aleksander I, and the country was no longer dealing with wars and stuff. However, a riot started between the western and eastern Aranna for deciding the capital's place, and on 18 December 1673, an earthquake stuck the western part, killing more than 2500 people and separating the Naucius region from the mainland. The Naucius region, alongside with the other islets, were forgotten into darkness untill its rediscovery in 2015 by 2 Arannian scientists, which became at the current day The Duchy of IceSea. (We still call them IceSea alone :V) Lyrical Song Contest : ''Winner : Second : Third : Last * - Alice didn't reached the final in that time, which became the first Arannian representative who failed to qualify. Children's Lyrical Song Contest In this category, Aranna debuted in the Child edition of Lyrical Song Contest in Brona, Keyholeland, Maddi Jane being selected internally by ArannaKids Television, with the song "Only Gets Better". Aranna won the competition over the favorite of the public, Odennia, with a score of 221 points, being the first Arannian winner in one of the parts of Lyrical Song Contest. Classic Lyrical Song Contest Aranna also debuted in the 3rd edition of Classic Lyrical Song Contest. The debutant representants were the Musicola band, with the song "Arman Joldary". They came in a respectable 11th place, with 85 points. Amalurian Song Contest Aranna debuted in the first edition of the Amalurian Song Contest, sending as their first edition the Duet 7, singing in Kazakh the song "Soğadı Jürek". It came into 4th place, being topped by the AToN (Keyholeland, The Whitelands and South Kordom) out of top 3. Category:Countries